Those Cold Winter Nights
by Nightowl45
Summary: Jill is once again upset with her drunkard boyfriend Rock. But who would come to her rescue, none other then the gentleman pouring the drinks himself. Will Griffin be the light she truly needed on those cold winter nights?
1. Chapter 1

_Those Cold Winter Nights ~~ Griffin X Jill_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harvest Moon. Please don't sue me. Hahaha :)This is my first fanfic ever, so please bear with me since I don't have much idea of what I'm doing. I would love to see reviews and comments! Sincerely, Nightowl45

* * *

The wind shifted through the brightly colored autumn trees as Jill walked under them. She shivered from the bone-chilling breeze and pulled her coat tighter around herself. She then retied her scarf around her goose bump covered neck as another gust of wind came barreling down. The wind whipped around harder, causing her shove her cold, already numb hands deeper into her pockets. Jill sighed as it was on of those days where it felt more like the icy winter days rather then the crisp fall ones she longed for. But then again winter was only tomorrow so it made sense to why it seemed like the next ice age was coming. She made her way over to the Inner Inn to go see her boyfriend of 3 months, Rock who was the son of the Innkeeper.

She thought back to all those months ago when she had just moved into town and was making her rounds around Forget-Me-Not Valley trying to meet every one.

_Flashback:_

"Hello?" Jill called as she entered the Inn. She was greeted by the boisterous voice of the person sitting behind the ornate oak desk.

"Why hello there! You must be Jill the rancher who moved next door!" the woman said. Jill nodded as the woman kept babbling on.

"Oh I didn't even introduce myself! Sorry dear, I'm Ruby, the owner of the Inner Inn." She added with a wave of her chubby hand.

"There are some more guests upstairs if you wish to meet them!" Ruby said pointing to the stairs that led up to the second floor.

"Oh thank you." Jill said as she walked over to the stairs. She liked how homey the Inn felt as she gazed around the second floor. She walked over to the first door she saw and tapped out a little beat on the wooden door. The door slid open and tom-boyish looking girl with fiery red hair stood in the doorway.

"Do you need something?" she asked. A brief moment passed as Jill debated if she sounded annoyed or bored with her being there.

"Oh um I'm the new rancher that moved into the land north of here." she said with a cough.

"Oh and I'm Jill." she said sheepishly as she mentally smacked her self for forgetting to mention her name first.

"I'm Nami. See you around." the girl said bluntly as she shut the door. Jill stood in the door frame somewhat fazed by the fact that her conversation had ended faster then it had started. Coming back to her senses she walked over to the next room, determined to make this introduction last longer then the previous one. She tapped out another beat on the door and waited patiently to see who else lived in the Inner Inn. The door swung open and blond headed boy somewhat taller then her stood in the door way.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Alas it is a new fair maiden! Come in come in!" he said in a fake English accent as Jill was whisked inside the apartment. The boy doubled over laughing as Jill took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"That's not my real voice if you were wondering." He said his soft apricot eyes gleaming with laughter. "I'm Rock, and if you saw the lady downstairs that's my mom." he said as he continued talking. "Sorry I didn't catch your name sweetheart." he said with another laugh.

"I'm Jill, I'm the new rancher that moved on the land just north of here" Jill replied as she pointed in the direction of her house.

"Such a lovely name for such a lovely maiden." Rock said as he flashed a mischievous smile. "So you want to go out sometime?" he asked nonchalantly as he swept back a piece of golden hair from his eyes. Jill jumped slightly at the suddenness of Rock's question.

"But we only met each other just moments ago." she said nervously.

"Oh but we can get to know each other." Rock said in an alluring voice as he slid his hand under hers. Jill's face was now a deep shade of crimson as she didn't know what to do next. Her thoughts were now a muddled mess, not even noticing Rock move as he stood up from the bed.

"Meet me at the Goddess pond next Tuesday okay?" he said as he opened the door. The cold air from the hallway drifted into the room and cooled Jill, which she now realized she actually quite hot.

"Later sweetheart." he said with a wink as he closed the door.

And there Jill stood in a state of oblivion, wondering even more what would happen next Tuesday.

Jill walked into the Inner Inn, coming out of her little trip down memory lane. She sighed contently as the warm air engulfed her, surrounding her body with the feeling of being hugged.

"Ahhhh much better." she murmured as she took off her scarf and she was reaching to undo the clasp on her jacket as Ruby spoke.

"He's not here dear. He went to the Blue Bar to hang with Griffin and the others. But he should be coming back soon but I don't know when." She said from behind her normal desk position. Jill smiled as Ruby already knew the reason she was even at the Inner Inn.

"Alright then, thank you Ruby." she said as she put her scarf back on and ambled out the door. The coldness still shocked her senses as she took the first step out of the warm safe haven of the Inn. She was midway towards the Bar when she saw Rock stumble out of the bar and walk her way with out even closing the door. "Hmmm…I wonder what's going on…" she wondered to herself as he sauntered over, weaving back and forth as he walked. As he neared the smell of alcohol nearly brought Jill to her knees.

"Rock have you been drinking again?" she asked him but already knew the answer.

"I haaave babe, but I've seen youuuu drinkin' before tooooo." Rock said, his words slurred at the ends. He had trouble standing still as Jill watched him sway back and forth, his face flushed red as a beet. "I know I drink, but I can hold my liquor! I don't ever get so messed up!" she reprimanded, practically feeling smoke coming from her ears from anger. She wouldn't normally care if he drank a bit but this wasn't the first time she had seen Rock so smashed.

"Don't let it get youuuu babe, I can make it up to you." he said as he leaned closer and roughly kissed her, rubbing his hands down her back. Jill almost wanted to punch him.

"Mmmpphh! ROCK!" she said pulling away, wanting so badly to just throw up now. Rock's breath smelled like the bottom of a beer pitcher.

"Nooo babe, I want youuuu baddd." he said as he grabbed Jill and pulled her a little to close for comfort. But before Jill had time to protest Rock was lifted off her and she stood there wondering if some godly force had lifted him off her. But she then saw the silhouette of Griffin suspending Rock above the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Everyone back at the bar heard you sonny boy! You left the door wide open and I have half the mind not to beat you to a pulp." Griffin's southern voice threatened. His dark brown eyes glinting with anger.

"Heyyy heyy youuuu were the one pouring drinks mannn." Rock said defiantly, yet his voice was shaking as he said it.

"Yeah I was Rock, but every person has their limits and I though you knew yours." he said as he dropped Rock to the ground with utter disappointment. Rock then stopped moving and Jill wondered if he was alright until he heard his soft breath turn into loud nasally snores. "I'm so sorry Jill, I…I didn't mean to ruffle his tail feathers but it was unbearable listening to him from inside the bar, I…I…" he said in a worried tone, scraping the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Oh no Griffin, please don't be upset. I don't know what would of happened it if wasn't for you." Jill mumbled, as she played with her pony tail.

"Oh so your not mad? That's a relief." he said exhaling loudly. Jill noticed surprisingly that Griffin's breath didn't at all smell like alcohol but more like a gruff, husky smell of pine. She breathed slowly, enjoying the scent.

"Well I'm going to go back to the bar, so I hope you have a good night Jill." he said as he pushed back pieces of his chestnut colored hair

that fallen out of it's normal ponytail. "Wait Griffin! Can I come with you?"

* * *

Thanks a bunch for taking your time to read my story! It took some time shaping it the way I wanted but it seems like Rock is a tad bit villainous but whatever XD And I'll get around to Chapter 2 if I get some reviews! I appreciate constructive criticism, pointers, and whatnot. Thanks again~~ Nightowl45


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harvest Moon. I am only a fan 3

I must thank dearly Midget in a bottle since they reviewed my story and I felt the need to go on and continue my story since I know someone out there at least read my story. Hope you enjoy this new installment Sincerely~ Nightowl45

* * *

"Huh? Ah shoot 'course you can come with me Jill! I wouldn't mind having you at the Blue Bar." Griffin replied as he stopped and waited for her. Jill smiled at his true southern hospitality, even if he wasn't from the south, she swore he could have been. She quickened her pace a bit till she came side by side with Griffin as they walked under the star-studded sky. Jill looked over at the outline of Griffin next to her and actually was surprised by his muscular built frame and perfectly chestnut colored hair. But she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"What am I thinking! He's a full grown man and I'm the girl with the ranch and a drunken boyfriend. I don't need thoughts of Griffin dancing around my head." she said to her self as she retained from looking over at him as they finally reached their destination. He kindly opened the door for her and her self rule of not thinking about Griffin disappeared as she entered the warm atmosphere of his bar.

"I forgot how nice it is in here!" Jill said as she took off her gray winter jacket and hung it up.

"Yeah, I always wondered why my family built this bar here. But now I understand. This atmosphere wouldn't fit in with the hustle and bustle of the city." Griffin said as he leaned against the wall and gazed with admiration over his bar.

"Don't you agree?" he asked, turning his gaze towards her.

"Yeah…I defiantly agree." she said as she locked eyes with him for a heartbeat, before looking away.

"Hey Muffy, how it's been today?" Jill asked as the blonde barmaid walked in from the back.

"Oh why hello there Jill! It's been slow day today but it got quieter once Rock got out though" she said with a cheerful laugh, not really meaning harm.

"I am apologize for his stupid behavior…I-I don't even think we should be together anymore." she said sadness hinting at the edges of her voice. Griffin heard the sorrow when she said that and took seat on the bar stool next to hers.

"Now it's alright Jill. Relationships come and go but if he was meant for you then you would have known by now." he said, his own deep voice filled with sincere feelings.

"You're right Griffin. I mean he's just so…immature sometimes. I don't know what I saw in him!" she said getting a little worked up.

"Jill it's alright now, just calm yourself down and have a drink. It's on the house." Griffin said with a deep laugh as he got up and walked around the bar to mix up a drink. Muffy leaned over towards Jill when he had his back turned from them.

"He must really care for you Jill. He rarely ever gives drinks on the house." Muffy whispered to the rancher as Griffin was busy mixing. She gave her a sly wink before going to grab something for herself. Jill blushed a bit as she contemplated the idea of Griffin liking her but her thoughts were interrupted as he came back with his arms filled with drinks.

"You-you okay there Jill? Your face is a little red." he said as he placed his hand on her forehead. Jill quivered inside a bit as she felt the warmth of his strong hand on her head.

"N-no I'm fine Griffin." she said as she reached for a drink.

"Oh I hope you like it. It's the Goddess Smile." he said as he took a swig from his own glass.

Wow this is great Griffin. I love it!"Jill exclaimed as she brightened up and chugged down her drink with the utmost speed.

"I thought you might." he replied smugly as he sipped his drink slowly, laughing a little as he saw Jill already done.

"Hey I'm getting tired now so you two play nice 'kay?" Muffy interjected as she walked out through the back door. Jill rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as Muffy gave her another wink before walking out.

"So Griffin is there anymore?" Jill asked sweetly once Muffy left, her eyes as puppy dog looking as they could be as she stared up at Griffin.

"Hmmm I don't know Jill I could check…" Griffin replied as he thought it he had any more in the fridge.

"Could you cheeeeck?" Jill said as she pawed him on the arm gently, still with her puppy dog eyes. Griffin blushed a bit and stroked his stubbly chin in thought.

"Sure Jill, for you I'll go check." he said, her sweet face getting the best of him.

"Thank you Griffin!" Jill said happily as she got him in a sneak hug from the back. Griffin was stunned by the suddenness of it but probably guessed her actions were from drinking her cocktail so fast.

"Shoot, it's no problem Jill. You always were a good customer."he said as he walked back to mix up another round of drinks.

"You mean it?" Jill said a little surprised, since it was so long ago when she actually used to frequent the bar.

"Heck yeah Jill! Shoot, you were like the sun when you came in here. It was like you lit the place up." Griffin said as he flashed a smile, showing off his pearly teeth.

"Aww thanks Griffin! That means a bunch coming from you. But yeah I really loved this place. Remember that one time when everyone was a complete mess and it was Kyle and Kasey on the bar dancing while Marlin and Gustafa sang? Now that was a fun night." Jill said as she leaned back in her chair, remembering those enjoyable, crazy nights.

"Yup, I do remember that night. Too bad they left the place trashed. But if I 'member correctly you were the last one out since you help me clean up." he said as he slid her two drinks and took a seat on the bar stool next to her.

"You remembered right! It was actually kinda fun helping you clean up since that was the first and only time I saw you with your hair down." Jill said with a smug grin as she guzzled down another cocktail. She laughed as she saw Griffin blush a little before taking a sip from his own glass.

"It was late and I had to retie it okay?" he said in his defense as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But you looked so...different! I think I liked it too!" Jill said with a laugh as she attempted to swipe at his ponytail.

"Oh no you don't!" Griffin said as he dodged her hand as he saw what she was trying to do.

"Awww but I want to see it downn!" Jill said innocently as she swiped at it again.

"I only have it down when I sleep and when I need to retie it like I said." Griffin said as he ducked as Jill swiped at it again. "So you have it down when you sleep eh?" Jill said sarcastically as she swiped at it again but leaned too far and fell into his strong arms.

* * *

Thanks a bunch for taking your time to read my story! I'll get around to another chapter eventually. Curse you lethargy!

~ Nightowl45


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harvest Moon. Please don't sue me. Hahaha :) I must thank The Fearless Fox for reviewing my work! I just like to see people reading this and I hope Griffin X Jill will catch on since I find it one of the best couples ;D

* * *

Jill braced her self for the fall but was surprised when she stopped short of the floor. She looked up into Griffin's warm eyes as she realized how fast he had caught her. Both of them were blushing again as they realized how close they were to each other.

"Wh-what's was that you said?" Griffin asked. He had focused on catching her so he didn't even hear what she had said before she had swiped at his ponytail.

"I-I had said "You take it down when you sleep eh?" I didn't really m-mean it that w-way though." she said as she ran her fingers through her ponytail embarrassed by the whole thing.

"O-okay then." Griffin said as he helped her up, laughing a bit as he the realized how much they were both stuttering. Reluctantly Jill got in her seat, secretly wanting to feel those strong arms again. She took a few gulps of the next cocktail and then started to talk.

"Griffin?"

"Hmmm?"

"You used to play the guitar right?"

"Why yes I did. Is there a reason you're askin' Jill?"

"Well…um…I was wondering if you could play for me." Jill said as she looked over at him to see his response. She had only heard about the ways Griffin could work a guitar. Gustafa even being the renowned musician as he was had said he looked up to Griffin and his skills. Practically everyone in town has heard about or actually heard him play and no matter what people would say it was wonderful, even the town hermit Murrey has told her that it was like listening to Toby Keith play country.

"You know well that I don't really play it much anymore." he said as he tried to avoid her pleading blue eyes. Griffin knew inside he would love to play it for Jill of all people but he hadn't played it in the longest while. He drummed the side of the bar and gazed back at her. He knew he shouldn't have but Jill's eyes were so sweet and pleading he sighed as he got up.

"You know what? I will play for you Jill but only since it's you." he said with a grin as he walked back into his room and snatched up his guitar, no need for a pick.

"Thanks Griffin! Besides, it's only you and me alone here. Muffy already went to bed so you got the one woman audience here." she said with a laugh as he came back, guitar already slung around his shoulder.

"Well give me a few seconds to warm up. It has been a while." Griffin said as he tuned his guitar and strummed out a chorus of notes. Jill listened in awe as even the notes he strummed fit together as if in a song even if he was just warming up. She watched as Griffin looked perfectly peaceful, sitting there on the bar just him and his guitar.

"Here is a little ditty called Falling Leaves. It's by a guy called Martin Tallstrom. Hope you like it." Griffin mumbled as he started strumming. Jill propped her head up on her hands as she watched his fingers glide along the strings gracefully as actual leaves falling from autumn trees. Griffin knew the song by heart and even so he always got lost in his music as he closed his eyes and played. He opened his eyes back up as he finished up the song and was a little surprised to see that Jill had closed her eyes to appreciate the music too.

"That was absolutely beautiful." Jill murmured as he was done, completely believing everything everyone had said about his talent to mesmerize people with a simple guitar.

"I truly can't find the correct words to express how good that was!" she added

"Aw shoot, that's awful kind of you to say Jill." he said as he fiddled with his guitar strings.

"Hey now Jill, this is sorta a random question but…um." Griffin said as he tried to get the words out.

"Come on Griffin, spit it out. You know I won't bite." Jill replied with a laugh as she leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"I was just wondering what girls your age thought of guys my age. It's hard to say but are they interested…like romantically?" he said shyly, as he ran his finger around the edge of his own cocktail glass. Clearly nervous about what her answer might be. Jill was surprised but the question but didn't let it show on her face.

"Personally I find you to be quite the southern gentleman. Very mature and established unlike Rock. I would say yes, I'm interested in older men. But it depends on if guys your age like girls my age. You know, romantically." she replied back, hardly believing that she told him her real feelings. Griffin looked over at her and was just as surprised as she was when he asked her the question.

"Ahhh shucks, you aren't just pullin' my leg now are you? Since that's the best thing I've heard all day." he said as he ran his hand over his chestnut colored mustache and grinned.

"Now why is that the best thing you've heard all day?" Jill said, slightly confused.

"Well whenever I saw you with Rock I wanted to say something about his drinking issues or express my feeling to…you but I thought you were into them cocky youngin's like Rock. But now that I know how you feel…now I just feel great!" Griffin's southern voice twanged happily as he got up.

" Now I hope you don't mind darlin' but I to show you how great I feel." he added as flashed another grin.

"But what-"Jill was replying, but her sentence was stopped abruptly as Griffin leaned down from the bar and kissed her softly on the lips. She jumped slightly at the suddenness of it but didn't pull away. Jill brought her hand up and wrapped it behind Griffin's neck as she deepened the kiss, but pulled away only to smile up at him and inhale the smell of his husky, pine smelling breath.

"I didn't know you were the sneaky kiss cowboy Griffin." she whispered into his ear as she played with his ponytail. Griffin blushed at her words as he replied.

"Don't worry lil' miss I'm not wanted dead or alive though like most cowboys are." he whispered back. Jill smiled as she continued to play with his ponytail. "I guess I could let it down." Griffin added as Jill was already in the process of fingering the hair tie out of Griffin's long russet hair. Jill quivered a little inside when she felt his soft warm lips against hers as Griffin's strong firm hands slipped perfectly around her waist. Griffin pulled away only for a second as he swept Jill up into his arms and carried her into his room.

"I love you." Jill whispered as he gently placed her on the edge of the bed.

"I love you right back" he whispered as he softly kissed down her neck.

* * *

Thanks again for taking the time to read my story! Don't worry there is another chapter on the way so don't go thinking this is the end! Well hope to see some reviews!

Thanks again~~ Nightowl45


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the characters here are mine! Don't sue me!

Hey Nightowl here for the last installment of "Those Cold Winter Nights" I'm glad I finally finished it and I'm glad people out there are enjoying my Jill X Griffin paring as much as I do. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the song that Griffin plays for Jill is a real song that you can find on YouTube if your up for it ;D I hope all you cool cats out there will review my work and I must again thank Fearless Fox for being such an awesome person. Kudos to you Foxy! Well I hope y'all enjoy chappie four!

* * *

Jill stirred quietly as the early morning sun peered in through cracks in the curtain. She drowsily opened her eyes and rustled under quilt blanket that was laid over her.

"Stupid sun…it's mocking me" she muttered as she looked around only to see the sun shining only on her face. For a brief second she tripped out, wondering where she was since the normal scene of her ranch house did not surround her. But she let out a suppressed laugh as she noticed her body entwined with Griffin's. Jill sighed contently as she didn't really want to get up yet as she rested her head on his strong shoulder and gazed over him as he slept. She noticed his face lost the semi-stern face he normally wore when awake. He mouth was curved into a sensual half smile, his dark lashes fanned out against his cheek, and his muscular torso slowly went up and down with each steady breath. Jill covertly gave him a hug, loving how he was so warm from sleep and quietly slipped out of his bed. She hopped around discreetly as the cold from the hard wood floor sent a shock up through her body. She scanned the room for her clothes and ambled around as she picked up her clothes that were strewn around the room. She quickly dressed her self before walking out and closing the door softly behind her.

A while later…

Griffin yawned groggily as he sat up and stretched. He rubbed his hands over his morning stubble and expected to see Jill beside him but was slightly surprised and sad as he looked over.

"Ahhhh I wonder where Jill went…" he wondered forlornly as he got up and threw on some long denim jean pants and a red and black flannel shirt. He sighed as he walked out to the front oh the Blue Bar but almost fell over with surprise as he saw Jill bustling around the Blue Bar whipping up breakfast. A wave of relief passed over him as he walked over.

"Mornin'sweet heart! Thought you'd never get up!" Jill exclaimed as she sent some pancakes spiraling into the air. She skillfully caught them in the cast iron pan as they descended back down and slid them onto a few plates. "Care for some pancakes? I also made some sunny side up eggs but they're not done yet." she said as she poured some orange juice into tall glasses and checked on the eggs.

"You're such a sweet little darlin' Jill! I'm just glad your still here!" Griffin replied as he sauntered up behind her and gave her a tight hug.

"Why on earth wouldn't I be here?" she said with a laugh as she turned to face him. She flashed a smug grin as she noticed his hair was still down. Jill played with a lock of his perfectly chestnut brown hair as she waited for a reply.

"Oh it's nothing now…but I thought you woke up and realized that you still loved Rock or something like that." Griffin muttered shamefully as he realized how stupid a thought it was now. Here Jill is being as wonderful as can be, making breakfast for him and he was off thinking that she had left.

"Awww Griffin! I'm completely and utterly over that immature little boy! " Jill said in mock anger, she already knew that she loved Griffin much more.

"I've found a stronger and much more masculine man that's means the world to me." Jill whispered quietly as she slipped her arms around his neck. Griffin flashed a pearly smile, happy to see that his love was returned. Falling for a younger girl like her could have ended in a horrible heartache but he knew that this was a boundless kind of love. He tilted his head and kissed her softly yet with the utmost passion. Jill was surprised by this only briefly before entwining her fingers into his hair and kissing back as if to say "Don't worry, I love you too." Yet soon after a bit of this Jill could hear Muffy's voice, it had a far away kind of sound.

"Hello! Earth to lovebirds! Sorry to jump in on y'all's little mushy moment here but uh, the eggs are on fire." she said nonchalantly. Jill jumped up startled, noticing that she was so wrapped up in Griffin that she didn't even smell the eggs burning. Griffin sprang into action, sliding in front of Jill protectively as he threw the pan into the sink and extinguished the mild flames.

"That was amazing Griffin! Well forget the eggs, I guess we can have just pancakes then!" she said happily as she hugged him from behind. Griffin smiled and untangled himself from Jill.

"Pancakes sound absolutely wonderful right about now Jill. Absolutely wonderful." he said as he took her hand and walked about the bar to the other side. He propped himself up on the side of the bar and helped Jill set out breakfast.

"Care for some good ol' pancakes Muff?" Jill said chirpily as she sat herself down on a barstool and swiveled around to face her once she and Griffin were done setting up the food.

"I would really REALLY love to… but I'm on this "no bread" diet so it's a sacrifice I have to make." she replied as she stared at the plate longingly before quickly walking out of the bar hastily.

"Just us now, huh?" Griffin said as wrapped him self around Jill as she sat on the barstool. He placed his head on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck, loving how she smelled so much like the outdoors. Not many girls spent as much time actually working outside as much as Jill did on her ranch, and he loved her for that.

"Is this your idea of eating pancakes?" Jill said with a laugh as she turned around and played with a loose strand of his hair. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands fingering the outline of his muscle beneath his shirt. She pulled back briefly as a stray thought entered her mind. "How am I supposed to break this to Rock?" she said as she looked up at Griffin. If she remembered correctly it was only _last_ night that she gave up on Rock and found a more sophisticated love somewhere else.

"Hmm…You're darn right Jill. How _are_ you supposed to break it to Rock?" Griffin said as he placed his on her shoulder in thought.

"Well I might as well head over to the Inner Inn now while he's still there. Wish me luck." Jill said as she untangled herself from Griffin and grabbed her jacket off the hook near the door.

"Good luck darlin' "Griffin's southern voice twanged as he kissed her again. Jill's knees went weak as she was once again mesmerized by his amazing kisses, she felt dizzy just from the pleasure of it. She pulled back reluctantly as she gave a wave before walking out of the bar and making her way over to the Inner Inn. She braced for the cold winter wind as it whipped around her, spraying her chocolate colored hair up into the air. Jill walked along hurriedly, her eyes focused on the ground as she thought up something to say once she got to the Inner Inn. Yet she was jerked from her thoughts as she crashed into somebody since she really wasn't paying any attention to where she was really walking.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you." she said as she kept walking, her mind on a mission to hurry and break up with Rock.

"Mmmm I don't care where you hands are when you hit me." the voice said in a familiar alluring tone. Jill stiffened as it struck her of who the voice belonged to.

"Keep you mind out of the gutter Rock!" she said as she turned on her heels to face him. He looked the same as he always did; boyish grin and apricot eyes that always seemed to linger south of her face. Plus the fact that he had slightly noticeable rings under his eyes from a hangover from last night.

"What? You know my mind's in the gutter quite a bit." he said as he flashed a mischievous smile as he stepped closer to get a better view of the inside of her shirt.

"Listen Rock, this is what I'm talking about! I can't stand much of your playboy actions. I come to see you at night practically sleeping on the barstool and ready to pounce on my body when you're sober! Rock I think…I think we should just be friends." she said as she came to the end of her rant. She ran her hand slowly through her hair as she looked back up at him.

"Well…Well fine! I always thought I was too sexy for you anyway!" he said angrily as he ran off towards the beach. His honey blond hair streaming behind as he sprinted down the stone walkway and made a sharp turn to avoid crashing into Gustafa. Jill let out a suppressed sigh, any other boy would have at least stayed calm and walked off with their dignity but Rock was different. She jumped slightly as she heard the door to the Blue Bar slam closed. Her heart thudded against her chest as she saw the masculine silhouette of Griffin approaching her through streaks of sunlight.

"You done great darlin', it took a lot might to get through to that ol' tenderfoot. He was all hat, no cattle." he replied in his southern drawl. Jill laughed a jingly bell laugh.

"Griffin, you make me love you more every time you say something as cowboy-ish as that." she said as she walked over to him. Griffin grinned as he pulled her close.

"Now how bout' you and me mosey on over to the waterfall for a picnic? It's a mighty fine day for one and we never did finish our pancakes." he said as he picked up an old woven picnic basket from the stone walkway beside them.

"You're just the sweetest cowboy out there." Jill said with another laugh as she went up on her toes to kiss him on the nose. She continued to walk next to Griffin, enjoying the beautiful moment. Yet she laughed as she looked over at the picnic basket. "Oh Griffin, why is the bottom of the basket duck-taped on?" she said as she took the basket from his hands and examined the bottom more closely.

"Now Jill, it's an old basket and if duct tape can fix it, it ain't broke." Griffin said with deep laugh that pealed like a bell. "Come on Jill, its high time you and I have that picnic!" he said as he grabbed the basket and ran off towards Vesta's farm. Jill laughed as she chased after her cowboy, glad to have a man like him keep her warm on those cold winter nights to come.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for taking your time to read this! Hope you liked it as much as I did :D ~Nightowl45


End file.
